gleefandomcom-20200222-history
A Wedding
A Wedding is the eighth episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and sixteenth episode overall. It aired on February 20, 2015. This episode is written by Ross Maxwell and directed by Bradley Buecker. Plot Songs * The songs from this episode are accompanied by Glee: The Music, A Wedding. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars * Gloria Estefan as Maribel Lopez * Ken Jeong as Pierce Pierce * Jennifer Coolidge as Whitney Pierce * Gina Gershon as Pam Anderson Guest Stars *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce * Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez * Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang * Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel * Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel * Harry Hamlin as Walter * Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta * Ivonne Coll as Alma Lopez *Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward * Noah Guthrie as Roderick * Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter * Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy Trivia *This episode included Sugar Motta's first return to the series after her last appearance on and her unexplained departure after All Or Nothing. *This will also marked the return of Maribel Lopez after Goodbye. *Blaine's mother, Pam Anderson, made her debut in this episode. * As Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana walked down the aisle, Sam was meant to whisper to Will "Dude, it's a double gay wedding". However, Chord was unable to deliver the line correctly, and it was ultimately cut. Source * Originally the vows between the two couples were much longer, and involved a story mentioning a rolling stone, searching for it's partner to "roll away with". Source * This is the first episode in season 6 that Sam didn't talk at all. Errors * When Burt officiates the wedding and first says "I announce you wife and wife" to Brittany and Santana, he says it while using his hands to gesture but when he turns to Kurt and Blaine to say "husband and husband", his hands are in his pocket. * At 2:18 when Kurt talks to Brittany Tina is behind him, at 2:21 she already 25-30 feet behind him, she couldn't pass that distance in 3 seconds. Gallery Tumblr nfjtr66q6D1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfjv29o50n1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfk79wlFFj1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg 3iJXwoB.png B34oxRICcAACLkK.jpg B35aMGQCIAEy-K6.jpg Tumblr nga1u6Qdx41r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Classy Burt!.jpg Best man.jpg Bridesmaid Tina.jpg Wedding Samchel.png Wedding band.jpg B4YsrwAIAAA vey.jpg Tumblr ngaegoGRN71r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B4XaLnxIEAA7M0e.jpg tumblr_ngalzj4wSu1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngaqj1rPa41ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_ngaqj1rPa41ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_ngaqj1rPa41ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_ngaqw6vTZi1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ngaqw6vTZi1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_ngaqwz66yJ1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ngaqwz66yJ1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_ngaqxrQC0E1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_ngar03FoEM1tynbjdo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngar3yhs3n1tynbjdo1_500.jpg tumblr_ngar8e6ZYK1r4ezfzo1_250.jpg tumblr_ngar8e6ZYK1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg tumblr_ngar8e6ZYK1r4ezfzo3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ngar8e6ZYK1r4ezfzo4_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ngarg2tHL21r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ngarg2tHL21r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_ngarnde1sR1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr ngaragF0cv1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngg0k6DPjy1r8h8p3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nghy12OgJf1sliwedo1 1280.jpg 10865009_759730007435093_798472366_n.jpg Tumblr ngqjin7HNS1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ngqlsvHrG41r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngqmi9qlFU1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg 10852915_699399810173725_2073516606_n.jpg Tumblr ngqqomsO6j1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B5FGUv3CAAAgC N.jpg tumblr_ngqywjhx0v1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngqz82i9KV1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr inline ngrarlyOu81sxott7.png Tumblr ngrnchCwQD1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ngrkx6lnlK1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg 00.jpg Tumblr ngs64cFRjR1u5aldao1 1280.jpg 10865143_834835563205985_1180289187_n.jpg B5J9hjOIEAAwpG7.jpg B5KjUW8IMAE57bw.jpg B5K7suuCYAAwjXo.jpg B5LpzJUIAAA9b3f.jpg B5LvJ0TCUAA4z-l.jpg B5Lsz72CIAAxTBX.jpg tumblr_ngtfejSwt31r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngtic9dxJG1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngtgmsQlp51r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngt0e1Bczr1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr ngu53jX8J71sliwedo1 1280.jpg B5Obp NCEAEvNzc.jpg B5PKhznCIAAv ei.jpg 10865071 586456874789659 1591713222 n.jpg Tumblr ngulu8d8j31r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg 6x081.png 6x082.png 6x083.png 6x084.jpg 6x085.jpg 6x086.jpg 6x088.jpg 6x089.jpg 2py946a.jpg 10832256_683151168471468_1493686464_n.jpg tumblr_ngusyzTOfL1tynbjdo2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ngusyzTOfL1tynbjdo3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ngusyzTOfL1tynbjdo4_r1_250.jpg 10844170_390105977831614_260326130_n.jpg tumblr_ngwtnaikJC1tszyjbo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ngwtnaikJC1tszyjbo4_1280.jpg 10899456 1763931187165826 1850077863 n.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_646039505_lr.jpg Tumblr njbazbr1jG1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg B9Gk1 UCUAE15ZF.jpg B9GiuOkIMAAktDL.jpg Tumblr njbb0vkne31s57bimo1 1280.jpg Tumblr njbbb77sXy1s57bimo1 540.jpg Tumblr njbak6ddg75gh51qbdepdo1 540.jpg tumblr_njbbivsZah1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg B9Go32qIQAAlmL3.jpg 1962238 813862818650ol503 2449058104826155868 o.jpg tumblr_njcz4idxGX1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg|Glee: The Music, A Wedding tumblr_njdmgc4v471r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr njowe8yA1t1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg Tumblr njowbkK6ma1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg Tumblr njow4edq5k1s57bimo3 540.jpg Tumblr njow4edq5k1s57bimo2 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo4 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo3 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo2 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo1 540.jpg Tumblr njow4edq5k1s57bimo1 540.jpg Tumblr njowe8yA1t1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg Tumblr njowbkK6ma1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg Tumblr njow4edq5k1s57bimo3 540.jpg Tumblr njow4edq5k1s57bimo2 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo4 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo3 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo2 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo1 540.jpg Tumblr njowbkK6ma1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg Tumblr njow4edq5k1s57bimo3 540.jpg Tumblr njow4edq5k1s57bimo2 540.jpg tumblr_njqfhe819G1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr njqrg4WZ721rn5vflo2 500.gif Tumblr njqrg4WZ721rn5vflo1 500.gif Tumblr njqra66CS01rn5vflo1 400.gif tumblr_njqronqtzE1tmt6e0o1_540.gif tumblr_njqronqtzE1tmt6e0o3_500.gif tumblr_njqrfmlFrh1ranx44o1_r1_540.gif tumblr_njqrzaXMgu1r45pyxo4_250.gif tumblr_njqrzaXMgu1r45pyxo5_250.gif tumblr_njqrzaXMgu1r45pyxo6_250.gif tumblr_njt9mnFrFf1qkrohno1_500.gif tumblr_njt9mnFrFf1qkrohno2_500.gif tumblr_njt9mnFrFf1qkrohno3_500.gif gregrtzghr.gif 2fodsgfkredg.gif 3poülöäk,.gif 4ldkjf.gif 5gfhf.gif 6kmljk.gif tumblr_njzch0ffbg1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr njzk9pAwRD1rq9ihbo1 500.gif tumblr_njzlr1tGLm1r48qwzo1_500.png KbHmdVp.png tumblr_nk12mmGCWi1qcphkpo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk12mmGCWi1qcphkpo3_r1_250.gif Tumblr nk14tjrvWg1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg tumblr_nk12x3A2Nj1qc4ojbo1_1280.png tumblr_nk13grAGFl1ri1mzuo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_nk1186FwGG1qfto91o1_250.png tumblr_njvz2jTDdF1rz1x6uo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_njvz2jTDdF1rz1x6uo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_nk12j0Qk181tzafe7o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk12j0Qk181tzafe7o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nk12j0Qk181tzafe7o3_1280.jpg tumblr_nk12j0Qk181tzafe7o4_1280.jpg tumblr_nk12j0Qk181tzafe7o5_1280.jpg tumblr_nk12j0Qk181tzafe7o6_1280.jpg tumblr_nk12j0Qk181tzafe7o7_1280.jpg tumblr_nk12j0Qk181tzafe7o9_1280.jpg tumblr_nk12j0Qk181tzafe7o10_1280.jpg tumblr_nk20e8DQrY1rlzp0to1_500.gif tumblr_nk31d48F1L1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk321zsvFP1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk32pkmgp01r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg B-T5jONIIAAN1wx.jpg B-T5LpdIMAAUMYK.jpg B-T3299IMAAcEdB.jpg B-T7CGYIAAATOJ1.jpg tumblr_nk351ecICj1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk350v6yog1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg B-UAOHbIgAAafzl.jpg Tumblr nk35g357tI1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg B-T -r-IcAEFkZs.jpg B-T 6XqIcAAntzs.jpg B-T wKHCAAAsIQ .jpg B-T wJoCMAAFAiP.jpg B-T jq4IAAAJITv.jpg B-T8 TIIgAAx5PF.jpg B-UAchSCYAALWZW.jpg B-UAdXzIIAA-ZUH.jpg B-UBc9iCEAABGUa.jpg B-UBJ-pIUAEKuoI.jpg B-UEMPLIEAAOUIm.jpg B-UDw0yIcAAJsZv.jpg B-UAM IIQAA9MXx.jpg Tumblr nk365kgrsY1rojy6eo1 500.jpg tumblr_nk36a0FASS1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg B-UAox4IQAAfy4S.jpg tumblr_nk34p5nnKl1u88r6co1_1280.jpg Glee-Wedding-Album-19.jpg tumblr_nk38r8UpZ61scullko1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3a7i0Ohm1s57bimo1_500.jpg tumblr_nk3a7i0Ohm1s57bimo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3bjjWUoE1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Brittana_wedding_kiss.gif Brittana_wedding_kiss_2.gif File:Brittana_wedding_kiss_3.gif File:Brittana_wedding_kiss_4.gif File:Tumblr_nk3o38vLzS1ranx44o1_400.gif Bridalfitting santanalopez8.gif Bridalfitting santanalopez7.gif Bridalfitting santanalopez6.gif Bridalfitting santanalopez5.gif Bridalfitting santanalopez4.gif Bridalfitting santanalopez3.gif Bridalfitting santanalopez2.gif Bridalfitting santanalopez1.gif SugarDance6x08 2.gif SugarDance6x08 1.gif tumblr_nk3vryreyA1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg Ezgif-743801408.gif Ezgif-4041845672.gif Ezgif-1185311358.gif Tumblr njzwvbOIWl1qmsp2io3 r1 250.gif Tumblr myuduwn8X91qdokdfo10 r1 250.gif AWeddingKlaineBrittana.gif AAAAAAA5.gif AAAA4.gif AA3.png tumblr_nk3s5yztUL1rboomjo1_250.gif tumblr_nk3s5yztUL1rboomjo2_250.gif tumblr_nk3s5yztUL1rboomjo3_250.gif tumblr_nk3s5yztUL1rboomjo4_250.gif tumblr_nk4070ozWA1qjac5so1_250.gif tumblr_nk4070ozWA1qjac5so2_250.gif tumblr_nk4070ozWA1qjac5so3_250.gif tumblr_nk4070ozWA1qjac5so4_250.gif tumblr_nk3y5fNXNl1rgpubao1_r1_500.gif tumblr_nk3sugZv7Z1sqqzcso1_250.gif tumblr_nk3sugZv7Z1sqqzcso2_250.gif tumblr_nk41jrCYE21u5btl5o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk41jrCYE21u5btl5o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk41jrCYE21u5btl5o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk41jrCYE21u5btl5o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk408hq8jz1u5btl5o1_250.gif tumblr_nk408hq8jz1u5btl5o2_250.gif tumblr_nk408hq8jz1u5btl5o3_250.gif tumblr_nk408hq8jz1u5btl5o4_250.gif tumblr_nk40675gWx1qzh21go1_250.gif tumblr_nk40675gWx1qzh21go2_250.gif tumblr_nk40675gWx1qzh21go3_250.gif tumblr_nk40675gWx1qzh21go4_250.gif tumblr_nk402s94B41r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk4005tFQ51r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3ys1yl1V1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3yww8gko1u88r6co1_500.jpg tumblr_nk3y1dz4Tg1qzgip7o2_250.gif tumblr_nk3uzcRXhg1rolx26o1_400.gif tumblr_nk3rjjl5lu1qjac5so7_250.gif tumblr_nk3rjjl5lu1qjac5so2_250.gif tumblr_nk3rjjl5lu1qjac5so5_250.gif tumblr_nk3rjjl5lu1qjac5so1_250.gif tumblr_nk3rjjl5lu1qjac5so3_250.gif tumblr_nk3rjjl5lu1qjac5so4_250.gif tumblr_nk3rjjl5lu1qjac5so6_250.gif tumblr_nk3rjjl5lu1qjac5so8_250.gif tumblr_nk43enY9aK1rit0mko1_500.jpg tumblr_nk3v5aPE021r91jaao1_250.gif tumblr_nk3v5aPE021r91jaao2_250.gif tumblr_nk3v5aPE021r91jaao3_250.gif tumblr_nk3v5aPE021r91jaao4_250.gif tumblr_nk3v5aPE021r91jaao5_250.gif tumblr_nk3v5aPE021r91jaao6_250.gif tumblr_nk3qu5XNI91qcy3j9o1_500.gif tumblr_nk3qu5XNI91qcy3j9o2_500.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Pages needing attention